


Synacky Oneshots

by VengeanceGates99



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceGates99/pseuds/VengeanceGates99
Summary: Original on WattpadWarnings at beginning of ChaptersSynyster Gates and Zacky Vengeance





	1. Chapter 1

Zacky POV 

"Brian!!" I yelled as He took my blanket off me. 

"Morning sweetie!!!"

"Morning my Ass, Brian!! Let me sleeep" I grumbled to my Husband as I snatched the blanket back.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't wake you up oh so sweetly?" He chuckled and then I felt his weight on the bed, then his arms were around me. "Don't be grumpy baby" he whispered into my ear. 

"I have my rights"

"We can go back to sleep? Cuddling"

"Nah let's just cuddle I'm not that tired anymore" 

I could tell he was smiling without even seeing it. I heard it in his tone. "Good idea Zacky baby"


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zacky is a demon who is super shy and not so demon like, and Syn is a human who thinks hes gone crazy, but realizes its much more. (The story in which Brian Haner makes his move on a shy not so evil demon then dates him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely have more with this AU cause i love this.

I'm Officially insane, i keep seeing him, hearing him. He looks real to me, i'e touched his skin, from where the ink coloring bleeds into normal skin tones. He's talked to me many times, he told me of how he died and became a demon. He has been quite the company and i feel like i am starting to like his company a little too much. But he's just in my imagination, right?

"You seem very stressed today"

His voice snaps me from my thoughts, his sweet honey voice.

"I'm fine Zachary."

I feel him move towards me and my eyes snap open to look at him. He stares at me and it feels as if hes looking right into my soul, he probably is. He pouts gently, his plush lips have lip rings sitting on either side of it, it goes well with his septum. I sigh and pat the place next to me, causing him to burst into a fit of happy giggles, then he moved next to me and he lays by my side. 

"Your my favorite human, Brian"

"I am?"

"Mhm, i like you...."

I look at him to see a rose tinted blush on his cheeks, a demon is blushing after telling me he likes me? Haha

"Aren't demons supposed to hate everyone or something?"

A frown settles upon his face which causes a sharp ping to go through my heart.

"Well.....I was sent to really observe you....But I've grown to like you quite a bit...."

I'm glad we feel the same? No that is too out there. I like you too? Yes

"I like you too Zachary.....But i know you aren't real." 

Zachary busts into a fit of giggles, beautiful noises that i have grown used to..... "Not real? Brian i have been pretty much living with you for months! You have felt my skin, my wings, my fangs, an you have heard me talk! What does it take to show you i'm real?"

I smirk a bit, this is my chance.

"Kiss me?"

The rose tint comes back onto his cheeks, but this time it is ten times the color. I smirk at him and he scoots closer to me, so that our lips are inches apart. Then i collide our lips. 

It is just as amazing as i thought it would be......his lips are soft and warm....all except for the cold metal of his lip rings which makes it better. He kisses back shyly, its wonderful, But i pull away before i get too addicted. He looks at me with a warm smile on his face and i return the gesture.

"Your defiantly real, and your defiantly beautiful....." I say with a smile, and he snuggles close to me.

"I'm glad you think so"

 

And that was the beginning of my life with my demon boyfriend, who is quite shy and very beautiful, who looks to me for protection from most things he doesn't understand, who made me save a box of kittens before they got hurt, who makes the most beautiful noises when i am on top of him in bed.....My Zachary.....


	3. Cut my Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small thing i wrote months ago based on a song

Often I am Upset, that I can not fall in love but I guess this is just the stress of falling out of it. 

My name is Zachary Baker, I go by Zacky, and I've met someone.   
I've never fell in love, not once. Until I saw him. It stressed me, why get stressed over little things? Love is something you should find eventually. I've found it. I met him in a park, he approached me first, his warm smile and his Mocha eyes calmed me. We talked for hours, but it felt like minutes. 

"I've never met such a interesting person....I'm Brian"

"I'm Zacky"

He told me my skin was soft, and my eyes were like emeralds.

From there on I knew we were something. And we are. We moved in together. He knows about my depression and he helps it a lot, he told me it would never change how he feels about me. 

Are you tired of me yet? I'm a little sick right now but I swear, when I'm ready I will fly us out of here. 

By now I've realized he will never be tired of me, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. 

I told my parents about him and they cut me off. Clique? Very. I love Brian, I call him Syn or Bri.    
He calls me Zee. A nickname for my nickname. 

"I love you Zee"

"I love you more Bri"

He smile makes the whole room burst in warmth and love. I never want to be anywhere else.

Cut my hair  
Strangely he feels at home in this.


End file.
